


Какого цвета?

by nellisey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellisey/pseuds/nellisey
Summary: Мир Кёнсу черно-белый, ведь он из тех неудачников, которые никак не могут найти родственную душу. Мир Чанёля цветной, и этим цветом он готов поделиться со своим лучшим другом.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Какого цвета?

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au, в котором до встречи со своим соулмейтом ты видишь мир черно-белым. 
> 
> Jon McLaughlin - I Want You Anyway.
    
    
      _.Посвящается моему лучшему другу_
    
    
    
    — Вон, возьмите розовую упаковку, — небрежно бросает продавец и опускает нос в компьютер. 
    
    Кёнсу — всего лишь мальчишка в кедах и с потертым рюкзаком за спиной. Он выглядит, как патологический девственник, и краснеет до ракообразного состояния, когда женщина за кассой отправляет его справляться с выбором презервативов самостоятельно. 
    
    — Розовая упаковка, — бурчит себе под нос До и поправляет очки. В этом совершенно нет необходимости, ведь розовый Кёнсу не увидит ни через стекло своих окуляров, ни даже в подзорную трубу. 
    
    Его мир двух цветов: чёрный и белый. Солнце белое — асфальт чёрный, дома белые — горы чёрные. Никаких зелёных, синих, желтых, а уж тем более розовых упаковок в нем нет. Малиновые, голубые, салатовые и бирюзовые оттенки вообще вызывают у До необъяснимый страх, ведь ничего этого тоже нет. Но другие люди видят. Кёнсу уверен, что у тех, кому однажды повезло встретить свою родственную душу, мир коралловый, любовь персиковая, а счастье непременно неоновое. У самого До пока только один цвет на уме — розовый, но упаковки перед глазами все белые. 
    
    — Вот, возьми эти, — раздаётся голос над ухом и чья-то рука протягивает Кёнсу пачку презервативов. 
    
    — А какого они цвета?
    
    — Розового. 
    
    Кёнсу поднимает взгляд и видит только белоснежную улыбку и чёрные глаза. Парнишка явно не многим старше До, у него растрепанные волосы, царапина на щеке из-за неумелого бритья и пропускающие белый солнечный свет уши. Он точно не выглядит, как профессионал в выборе презервативов. Но в цветах явно разбирается — у таких парней обычно есть родственные души. Поэтому Кёнсу кланяется, забирает упаковку и шагает к кассе. 
    
    — На свидание собираешься? 
    
    Незнакомый парень нагоняет До на перекрёстке и семенит рядом, разбрызгивая чёрную воду из луж. 
    
    — Угу. 
    
    — А почему тогда цветов не видишь? 
    
    — Потому что нет у меня соулмейта, ясно? — Кёнсу смотрит на незнакомца исподлобья и крепко сжимает в кармане розовую упаковку. — Да и не нужен он мне. Для секса не обязательно иметь соулмейта. 
    
    Белая улыбка пропадает с лица парня, вместо неё появляется чёрная озадаченность глаз. Незнакомец несколько раз моргает, глядя на Кёнсу, и тот уж было хочет пойти дальше, но ушастый парнишка его останавливает. 
    
    — Значит, вы с ней просто друзья?
    
    — Нет. 
    
    — Получается, можно влюбиться не в родственную душу? — удивление незнакомца превращается из чёрного в белое: он снова улыбается. Но Кёнсу это раздражает: он должен идти быстрее, чтобы не опоздать. 
    
    — Сомневаюсь. Мы с ней познакомились в интернете и договорились просто помочь друг другу. 
    
    Кёнсу чувствует себя очень взрослым, когда говорит это без тени стеснения. Чуть подпрыгнув, чтобы поправить рюкзак, До разворачивается и идёт в сторону светофора. Красный, желтый, зелёный — чёрный, чёрный, белый. На белом незнакомый парнишка снова догоняет Кёнсу. 
    
    — А какие знакомства надежнее: в интернете или вот так, на улице? — спрашивает незнакомец. Вопрос абсолютно дурацкий, но До по привычке всерьёз над ним задумывается. 
    
    — На улице, потому что человек из интернета может жить далеко и оказаться совсем не таким, каким представляешь. А знакомый с улицы уже гарантированно близко. 
    
    — Тогда я надежнее, — светясь от самодовольства, делает бестолковый вывод незваный попутчик. — Меня зовут Пак Чанёль. Пойдём поедим рамён вместе?
    
    Дружба не обязательно начинается с чего-то грандиозного, не обязательно со спасения жизни или мира. Иногда самая крепкая дружба начинается с обычной встречи в аптеке около прилавка с презервативами. Кёнсу в тот день так и не попадает на свидание, зато наедается до того сильно, что Чанёль почти выкатывает его из едальни. Сам Пак вечером получает нагоняй от матери. Но зато ночью они списываются: Чанёль кидает миллион картинок и скриншотов из своей любимой компьютерной игры, а Кёнсу до трёх часов ночи рассказывает о своей коллекции минералов. Через год До поступает на факультет геологии и геофизики, а Чанёля подбивает сдать экзамены в институт искусства и культуры. 
    
    Да, крепкая дружба порой начинается с совершенно незначительных вещей. Однажды после выматывающего первого дня учебы Кёнсу едет в метро напротив ушастого недоразумения и краем глаза замечает, что с Паком что-то не так. Вечно ёрзающий и создающий шум Чанёль вдруг затихает, складывает руки на коленях и опускает взгляд в пол, выпячивая нижнюю губу. До с недоумением шаркает ногой и привлекает к себе внимание. 
    
    Подняв голову, Чанёль хитро улыбается, показывает пальцем сначала на До, потом — на себя. Пак снова складывает руки на колени, поднимает плечи к ушам и по-дурацки хмурится. Уже на этом этапе Кёнсу готов закатить глаза, но что-то заставляет его досмотреть цирк. Через несколько секунд Пак дуется и поправляет невидимые очки. 
    
    — Выглядишь по-задротски, — одними губами шепчет он и беззвучно смеётся, стуча по своему колену. 
    
    Кёнсу вспыхивает. Он тут же вытягивает ноги перед собой, оттопыривает уши пальцами и показывает Паку язык. 
    
    — Намекаешь, что я макака? — почти вскрикивает Чанёль, отчего на него оборачиваются другие пассажиры. 
    
    В ответ До кивает и не сдерживает довольную улыбку, глядя на то, как закипает Пак. 
    Только убегая от разъяренного и морально униженного друга, Кёнсу осознаёт, что на этого человека сможет положиться всегда. Они расталкивают офисных работников и взбираются по переполненному эскалатору. Чанёль грозится расправиться с коротышкой, но в общажной комнате просто падает на пол и молит Кёнсу приготовить ужин. 
    
    Оказаться в одном общежитии и в одном блоке для Кёнсу — стечение обстоятельств, для Чанёля — судьба. Но никто из них не стал бы спорить с тем, что это сближает. 
    
    ***
    
    — Я думаю о том, что каждый атом в этом мире притягивается к другому, — Кёнсу выдыхает дым в открытую форточку и разглядывает белый закат. — Каждый атом твоего тела стремится к каждому атому в теле твоей родственной души. 
    
    До протягивает сигарету Чанёлю, и он, прежде чем закурить слегка морщится, как обычно. Руки Пака все в несмываемой краске до самых локтей, поэтому на белой сигарете остаются чёрные разводы. Кёнсу вздыхает и отворачивается обратно к окну. 
    
    — Я думаю, тебе нужно просто посмотреть вокруг, — говорит Чанёль, — Все атомы интересны — не только атомы твоего соулмейта. 
    
    — Какой смысл смотреть по сторонам, если все вокруг меня черно-белое?
    
    Ответить Чанёлю нечего, поэтому он лишь ещё раз затягивается, отдаёт сигарету обратно и возвращается к работе. Снова рисует черно-белый городской пейзаж на белом холсте чёрными кисточками. Кёнсу несколько минут разглядывает сигарету, а потом откидывает голову, упираясь макушкой в холодную стену. 
    
    — Я даже цвет краски на этой сигарете не вижу, — ворчит он и зажимает фильтр между пухлых губ. 
    
    — Она розовая, — хмыкает Пак, — ещё немного оранжевая и пастельно-фиолетовая. Я рисую закат. 
    
    — Зачем мне это знать, я все равно не увижу.
    
    Белый закат догорает в запачканном окне Кёнсу. Какое-то время Чанёль ещё развозит краску по холсту, но всё-таки сдаётся и тоже садится напротив окна. 
    
    — Розовый — цвет нашего знакомства и тех презервативов. С запахом клубники, кстати. 
    
    — А я так и не узнал, — бурчит До, игнорируя присутствие Чанёля рядом с окном. Он не собирается двигаться, чтобы Паку было видно. 
    
    — Зато я попробовал. Спасибо, что одолжил. Очень выручил, — парень белоснежно смеётся и растрепывает свои волосы, наверняка, пачкая их в краске. — Оранжевый — цвет моркови, апельсинов и твоего янтаря. 
    
    — Значит этот закат презервативно-морковный? 
    
    Кёнсу смотрит без тени улыбки, скорее изучая природное явление, чем наслаждаясь им. А Чанёль снова смеётся, и солнце начинает блестеть в стёклах соседних домов и в дальних бизнес-центрах. 
    
    — Нет, конечно. Есть ещё фиолетовый — душистый, как сирень. 
    
    — Понятно. 
    
    Достав свою толстую записную книжку в чёрной обложке, Кёнсу что-то с усердием записывает, пока Чанёль уже молча наблюдает за расплывающимися по небу красками.
     
    ***
    
    — У нас будет геологическая экспедиция! — Чанёль влетает в комнату Кёнсу, как ураган, но тот даже ухом не ведёт. 
    
    — Вообще-то не у нас, а у меня. Только мой факультет участвует. 
    
    — Вот именно, — Пак довольно плюхается на пол рядом со столом своего занятого друга. — Едет ваш факультет и я. 
    
    Когда Кёнсу опускает взгляд, Чанёль задирает голову и улыбается во все тридцать два. Кёнсу считает, что Пак — бестолочь, дурень и ужасный прилипала. Он не до конца понимает, почему все ещё дружит с таким парнем, ведь у них разные характеры, разные интересы и взгляды на жизнь. Даже мир они видят по-разному. Однако До вздыхает и говорит, что подыщет для Чанёля рюкзак и спальник. 
    
    Но взять Пака с собой в поход было огромной ошибкой. 
    
    — Кёнсу-я, мои ноги сейчас отвалятся, — ноет Чанёль уже через два часа после того, как группа выдвигается. — Кёнсу-я, этот рюкзак вдавит мой копчик в позвоночник и я умру от перелома спины. 
    
    — Это невозможно. 
    
    — Почему? — Пак хлопает глазами и только ради ответа перестаёт стонать и охать. 
    
    — Потому что копчик — это уже твой позвоночник, придурок. 
    
    — Неубедительно-о. 
    
    Во время сбора палатки Чанёль по неосторожности втыкает колышек себе в кроссовок и бегает за какой-то девчонкой, крича, что он — железный человек и капитан Крюк. Кёнсу остаётся только закатить глаза и установить палатку без одного колышка. Набирая воду, Пак падает в озеро и уговаривает остальных «попробовать водичку». Он даже Кёнсу обливает водой и заставляет долго ругаться, суша одежду над костром. Чанёль бегает за девушками, когда небо темнеет и лес, в котором студенты остановились, окунается во мрак. А До приходится искать его ещё пятнадцать минут в кустах. Именно Чанёль предлагает разлить соджу и рассказывать пугающие истории перед костром. 
    
    — Ты выпендрёжник, — шипит ему на ухо чуть подвыпивший Кёнсу. 
    
    — Это называется «душа компании» и «свой в доску». 
    
    — Слишком много играешь в sims.
    
    До методично переворачивает палку со своим мокрым кроссовком, подвешенным над костром, и хмыкает. Похоже, у Пака действительно получается создавать незабываемые моменты и воспоминания. 
    
    — Я для тебя стараюсь, — положив голову на свои колени, шепчет Чанёль и подмигивает (получается у него не очень — Пак тоже прилично пьян). 
    
    — Для меня?
    
    — Хочу, чтобы тебе было, что вспомнить обо мне и об этом походе.
     
    Остальные смеются над очередной «пугающей» историей, и кто-то чуть не влетает в костёр. Зато вместо этого «кого-то» в огонь падают многострадальные кроссовки До, и тот возмущённо ворчит, пытаясь их спасти. Чанёль хохочет — и это то, что непременно запомнится. 
    
    Уже глубоко за полночь друзья перебираются в палатку. У Чанёля кружится голова и он едва может держаться, даже лёжа. А Кёнсу необычно веселый и разговорчивый. Рассматривая, как полотно палатки раскачивается от ветра, он вдруг хрипло спрашивает:
    
    — Значит, все в этом мире имеет цвет?
    
    — Ага. 
    
    — И люди тоже разноцветные?
    
    — Ну не совсем, — по длинным паузам понятно, что Чанёль собирает свои мысли с большим трудом. — У некоторых кожа темнее, у некоторых — светлее, но синих, малиновых и зелёных людей не бывает. 
    
    — А какой цвет у тебя?
    
    — Не знаю, — Пак умолкает, устало прикрывая глаза. Но Кёнсу этот ответ не устраивает, поэтому приходится продолжить, — Обычный? 
    
    Со стороны Кёнсу раздаётся шебуршание, потом под его острыми коленками сминается спальник Чанёля, и Пак чувствует запах костра от волос друга. Что-то мягкое и влажное касается его лба, затем виска и щёк. И затуманенный разум Чанёля не сразу понимает, что происходит. Это просто приятно, и пусть это продолжается. 
    
    — Что ты делаешь?
    
    — Узнаю твой цвет. 
    
    Дыхание этих слов шевелит волосы над ухом, и Чанёль резко распахивает глаза. Кёнсу перед ним не растерян, не смущён: он смотрит с таким видом, будто Пак — очередной конспект по геофизике. А Чанёль краснеет, но До этого, конечно, не видит. 
    
    — И какой? — неловко спрашивает Пак, когда пауза начинает становиться давящей. 
    
    — Цвет жаркого костра, мягкого спальника и сладкого чая. 
    
    Это заставляет Чанёля улыбнуться, но он все же качает головой и хлопает ладонью по спальнику Кёнсу. 
    
    — Ты очень пьяный. 
    
    ***
    
    Со временем дружба обрастает хорошими традициями. Пак и До «заводят» обычай по четвергам выбираться пообедать в парке неподалёку от университета. Впечатлившийся греческой культурой Чанёль называет их лавочку Афинами, а Кёнсу называет Чанёля придурком — в этом суть их философии. 
    
    Однажды день выходит дождливым, и Паку приходится разложить над Афинами зонт. А Кёнсу ворчит и прячет ноги от крупных капель.
    
    — Сегодня серо, — отмечает Чанёль. Он откидывается на спинку лавочки и разглядывает деревья.
    
    — Это как?
    
    Пак размышляет и невольно касается серых штанов Кёнсу. Однако сравнение со штанами слишком прозаично для художника, поэтому Чанёль качает головой и приводит другое:
    
    — Как спинка у кошки и шершавый асфальт. 
    
    — Некоторые говорят, что их жизнь серая, — озадачено бормочет Кёнсу в ответ, — значит, она похожа на асфальт?
    
    В ответ Пак может только рассмеяться, задевая в этом порыве зонт и опрокидывая его себе же на голову. Дождь заливается под одежду, за шиворот, в волосы, и До приходится закрывать руками папку со своими работами. Дальше они сидят мокрые до нитки, но от традиции отказаться не могут. 
    
    — Нет, — снова начинает Чанёль. — Всем кажется, что этот цвет скучный. Серого цвета лужи и небо в пасмурный день, туман и дождь. Серое — все неприятное. Но это смотря с кем. 
    
    — Получается жизнь серая, если в ней никого нет?
    
    — Да, наверное, так, — Пак расплёскивает воду ногой и несколько крупных капель падают на кеды Кёнсу. — Точнее если в ней нет правильного человека. 
    
    До издаёт многозначительное «гм» и пропадает в своих мыслях. Теперь Чанёль, кажется, сидит в парке один. Он ещё сильнее промокает в серости дождя, прежде чем подтолкнуть друга в бок и побарабанить пальцами по его бедру. 
    
    — О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Чанёль, хотя на все сто процентов знает ответ.
     
    — О том, как много людей живет в таком же сером мире, как мой. 
    
    Кёнсу не видит, но Пак больно кусает себя за губу. Кёнсу не может увидеть, но Чанёль краснеет, когда злится. 
    
    — Каждый хочет любить. И все люди достаточно прекрасны, чтобы полюбить их — не только твой соулмейт. 
    
    Слова заставляют Кёнсу дёрнуться и удивленно посмотреть на Пака. На секунду Чанёлю даже кажется, будто в глазах друга появляются какие-то цвета, кроме чёрного и белого. Пак снова подаёт голос ещё не скоро:
    
    — Как по-твоему, может ли обычный человек стать соулмейтом?
    
    — Не думаю. Наш мир так устроен: родственная душа только одна, только с ней возможны те цвета, о которых ты рассказываешь. Это статистика. Факты. Да и кто захочет преодолеть законы мира, чтобы подарить мне эти цвета?
    
    Чанёль качает головой и хмыкает, глядя себе под ноги. Его мир серый, персиковый и фиолетовый, но какой в этом смысл? 
    
    Прежде чем закончить традиционный обед в парке, Пак вдруг снова хохочет и шутит, глядя другу в глаза:
    
    — Я бы хотел быть твоим соулмейтом. 
    
    Это заставляет Кёнсу улыбнуться. 
    
    ***
    
    — Чанёль, ты пьяный! Даже не вздумай лезть туда! 
    
    — Если ты не пойдёшь за мной, я спрыгну. Слышал?
    
    Кёнсу кричит уже минут пять и наверняка разбудил половину квартала, но Пак продолжает тащить его на крышу. Им в спины дует уже осенний ветер, а ноги Кёнсу гудят после целого дня в парке аттракционов. Но, честно говоря, это никому не мешает. Да и Чанёль едва ли слушает доводы До о том, что это опасно, что за это выпишут штраф, что, что, что. 
    
    — Кёнсу, у тебя просто синдром отличника. Расслабься и сделай что-нибудь глупое. 
    
    Чтобы заглушить шум ветра в ушах, приходится кричать. И вообще-то Пак ничуть не пьян, но Кёнсу выглядит слишком очаровательно, когда беспокоится о нем и не признается в этом. 
    
    — Смотри! — Чанёль тащит друга к краю крыши. — Это все наше. 
    
    — Повторяю, ты просто пьяный и слишком долго стоял около стенда с «Королем львом». 
    
    — Нет, — Пак хватает Кёнсу под мышки и, пыхтя, приподнимает на несколько секунд. — Смотри внимательнее. Молочные звёзды, черничное небо, шоколадные дома... 
    
    Кёнсу неловко тушуется и сталкивает чужие руки, пинаясь. 
    
    — Ты ведь знаешь, что я ничего...
    
    Вместо ответа Чанёль шипит и прикладывает палец к своим губам. Его немного покачивает от ветра, поэтому Кёнсу приходится крепче схватить друга за руку. Пак довольно улыбается не известно чему. 
    
    — Почему ты не со своим соулмейтом делаешь все эти глупости? 
    
    Кёнсу спрашивает неожиданно даже для самого себя. Поэтому Чанёль сначала зависает и разглядывает окружающий город, словно не слыша вопроса. Только спустя несколько минут Пак наконец отвечает:
    
    — Однажды мы должны посмотреть на сакуру в Японии, согласен?
    
    До автоматически кивает, но только потом понимает, что его надурили, и дёргает Пака за руку. Ему даже хочется врезать Чанёлю в бок, но вой сирен где-то в центре города отвлекает Кёнсу и спасает его не слишком разумного друга. 
    
    — Где твой соулмейт? 
    
    — В Японии, — Чанёль пожимает плечами, поворачивает голову в сторону Кёнсу и улыбается. — В Америке, в Европе, в Китае. Я не знаю, он просто потерялся... если вообще существовал. 
    
    — То есть... — от удивления голос Кёнсу становится тише. 
    
    — Я вижу цвета, сколько себя помню. Может быть, всегда видел. Но понятия не имею, кто мой соулмейт. 
    
    — Это, — До подбирает слова и хмурится, вызывая смешок Чанёля, — грустно.
     
    Вздохнув на непрошибаемость и педантичность Кёнсу, Пак плюхается на ограждение и растрепывает волосы, предварительно сняв уши Микки-Мауса. Конечно, объяснять что-то Кёнсу непросто: он упрямый, он учит все правила наизусть, он оперирует формулами и цифрами, статистиками и фактами. Но Чанёль не тот, кто сдаётся так просто. 
    
    — Переменная «а» — это ты, переменная «б» — это твой соулмейт. Найди «икс». 
    
    — Математика — это не твоё, Чанёль, — но, закатив глаза, Кёнсу все же выполняет подсчеты. — «Икс» — это результат их суммы. Встреча родственных душ — это судьба, то есть то, от чего не уйдёшь и чему должен следовать. 
    
    — Тогда в моем случае это уравнение будет выглядеть как «икс» минус «б», то есть «судьба» минус «соулмейт». Осталась переменная «а» без судьбы. Разве это возможно?
    
    — У каждого человека есть судьба, — серьезно возражает Кёнсу. 
    
    — Тогда у меня какая-то другая судьба, не «икс». Назовём её «л». Можешь ли ты её найти?
    
    До качает головой. 
    
    — Тогда за «л» я могу принять все, что угодно? — Чанёль ждёт кивка от Кёнсу и только потом продолжает. — Возможно, что моя судьба — встретить очкарика-отличника и рассказывать ему о том, как выглядит мир за пределами его очков?
    
    — Глупости, — Кёнсу все же не удерживается и в очередной раз закатывает глаза. 
    
    — Отвечай. 
    
    — Теоретически — можешь. 
    
    — Значит, очкарик — это моя судьба. Видишь, я сам ее выбрал. 
    
    Чанёль улыбается, а у Кёнсу путаются мысли. Слишком сложно понять Пака, когда тот пьян. 
    
    ***
    
    Кёнсу любит смеяться над смущенным Чанёлем, ведь в такие моменты он начинает заикаться, забывать и путать слова, увлекается разглядыванием пола и чуть ли не ломает себе пальцы от волнения. Однако в конце второго курса До впервые видит Чанёля настолько смущенным, когда:
    
    — Я выбрал тему для курсовой работы, — почти беззвучно говорит Пак. 
    
    Поначалу Кёнсу даже не отрывается от своих конспектов и только поправляет очки: готовится к бурным рассказам друга о своей гениальности и неординарности. «Ни у кого такого не будет». «Я прославлюсь». «Сделаю так, что все будут в шоке». Но Чанёль молчит и упрямо смотрит на свои руки. 
    
    — Как назовёшь? — спрашивает До для развития разговора. 
    
    — Цвет в современной скульптуре. 
    
    Кёнсу глубокомысленно мычит, а Чанёль вдруг ёрзает, и щеки его белеют. 
    
    — Мне нужна модель. 
    
    — Позвони тем, с кем ты уже работал, — До пожимает плечами, не обращая особого внимания на волнение в голосе друга. 
    
    — Нет именно ты, потому что ты не видишь цветов. Я хочу показать, что жизнь яркая даже у тех, чей мир, казалось бы, черно-белый. 
    
    Только тогда Кёнсу поднимает взгляд и кивает. Ему интересно узнать, как Чанёль сделает его чёрный и белый портрет цветным. Так ведь могут только художники. И родственные души. 
    
    Они договариваются на субботу в шесть вечера, и Кёнсу специально надевает свою любимую белую майку, а на неё — не менее любимую чёрную рубашку. На полу небольшой комнаты Чанёля расстелены газетные листы и пленка. Сам Пак стоит спиной ко входу — слишком напряженный на фоне небрежности комнаты и разбросанных на кровати и стульях вещей. 
    
    — Ты можешь снять одежду? — негромко, но уверенно просит  Чанёль. 
    
    — Об этом не было уговора, — Кёнсу возмущается. — Мы, конечно, друзья, но голым я сидеть здесь не буду!
    
    — Но я даже форточку закрыл, — Пак наконец поворачивается и растерянно разводит руками.
    
    — Действительно, что ещё меня может смущать?
    
    — Кёнсу. 
    
    Чанёль улыбается, глядя на задранные плечи друга и его насупленное выражение лица. Это срабатывает. 
    
    Одежды на мерзлявом и застенчивом Кёнсу всегда очень много, поэтому пока он неохотно стягивает с себя вещи, Пак успевает разложить краски и наточить ножом карандаш. Он не говорит не слова, и До сам садится на стул напротив мольберта. Натурщик смотрит исподлобья, художник улыбается. Чанёль рисует на белом холсте чёрные линии напряженной фигуры Кёнсу. Он не говорит сесть иначе, не просит расслабиться — только делает наброски один за другим. 
    
    А затем снимает холст и берет в руки палитру. 
    
    — Сейчас закат, — замечает Пак, пока выдавливает чёрную краску из разных тюбиков. 
    
    — Да, я знаю. 
    
    — Сегодня он персиковый: кое-где красноватый, но в основном нежно-оранжевый, — Чанёль окунает кисточку в краску и смешивает белый с чёрным, но Кёнсу почему-то кажется, что цвет выходит персиковый. — Закат мягкий и пушистый, как свежий персик. И такой же сочный. Можешь себе представить?
    
    Кёнсу кивает. 
    
    Вместо того, чтобы достать новый холст, Чанёль подходит к другу и опускается на колени. Щеки До тут же становятся горячими и (если спросить у Пака) обжигающе красными. Но Чанёль не издевается, не разглядывает Кёнсу и даже не трогает. Он только вытягивает ладонь и просит:
    
    — Дай мне руку. 
    
    Кёнсу протягивает правую и боится даже моргнуть. Мягкая кисточка с густой тёплой краской скользит между пальцев и оставляет тонкую, дрожащую линию на запястье. 
    
    — Это персиковый — мягкий, как ладони, — Чанёль набирает другую краску и ведёт уже более ровную линию выше. — Розовый. 
    
    — Пахнет вообще не клубникой, — пытается отшутиться Кёнсу, потому что ему неловко до мурашек, до приподнятых плеч и горячих щёк. 
    
    В ответ Пак посмеивается и берет новый цвет. Отведя руку До в сторону, Чанёль рассыпает по его коже лавандовые лепестки: от самых кончиков пальцев до ключиц. Кёнсу вздрагивает, когда кисточка мягко касается запястья, и судорожно вдыхает запах краски, когда она ложится на локтевом сгибе. Его кожа цветёт, на ней раскидываются лазурные волны, изумрудные кораллы, облака цвета и вкуса крем-брюле. 
    
    Чанёль вдруг улыбается и окунает кисточку в новую краску. 
    
    — Красный, — он несколькими касаниями мажет щёку Кёнсу. — Красного цвета — сладкая черешня и горячая кровь. 
    
    Голос Чанёля малиновый — Кёнсу уверен — такой малиновый, как трепет крыльев бабочки. Он легкий, приятный, но от чего-то дрожащий и низкий. Именно этот цвет Пак берет следующим. Он без усилия разводит ноги друга и чуть приподнимает одну, укладывая себе на плечо. Слишком чувствительную кожу рассекают ровные линии и небрежные мазки, и в полумраке Кёнсу кажется, что это царапины, поцелуи, засосы. Но он боится спросить их цвет и только запрокидывает голову, прикрыв глаза. 
    
    Кёнсу весь — молочная глина, мягкая и податливая, липнущая к рукам потом и взявшимся из ниоткуда возбуждением. И Чанёль лепит из него цвет, краску, эмоцию. Он уже убирает перепачканную кисть и в краску окунает пальцы. Мареновый ложится на мягкий бледный живот и вылепливает из него напряжение, неприкрытый громкий вздох. Под рёбрами длинные пальцы оставляют коралловый, пупок обводят фуксией. 
    
    — Кёнсу? 
    
    Чанёль зовёт тихо, и До не сразу слышит его мягкий голос. Но когда всё-таки голова, наполненная красками, начинает различать ещё и звуки, Кёнсу выпрямляется и рассеянно оглядывает комнату. Чанёль нелепо сидит рядом с мольбертом и смотрит как-то загнанно, виновато. Он вытирает руки тряпкой и тяжело дышит. 
    
    — Извини меня, пожалуйста, — шепчет, — я не хотел... — запинается, — я не хочу потерять тебя, я дорожу нашей дружбой. 
    
    В комнате повисает темная тишина: Кёнсу с трудом находит в этом полумраке полотенце и пытается оттереть от живота и рук краску. Он молчит. Натянув джинсы, До забывает про майку и сразу надевает рубашку, криво застегивая ее. 
    
    — Обещаю, я больше никогда... — снова произносит Чанёль. 
    
    В ответ Кёнсу только долго смотрит на него, кивает головой и спешит сбежать в коридор.
     
    Чанёлю стыдно. На самом деле, очень стыдно. Поэтому он сбегает на квартиру к своему приятелю и практически не появляется в общежитии. Кёнсу, очевидно, некомфортно с ним общаться: он не приходит к их Афинам в обеденный перерыв, избегает встреч, опускает взгляд, когда случайно замечает Пака. А Чанёль физически ощущает, как их дружба рушится. По его вине. 
    
    — Сходи поговори с ним нормально, — твердит Чондэ уже двадцатую минуту, пока Пак методично мнёт клячку пальцами и задумчиво разглядывает белую стену. — Пошлёт, значит, пошлёт. Глупо расходиться с человеком, ничего не прояснив. И по-детски. 
    
    — Нет, — твёрдо отвечает Чанёль. 
    
    — Можешь сидеть и ныть здесь дальше, но ты портишь мне Рождество своей унылой тушей! — Чондэ пинает Пака в бок и сгоняет со своего дивана. — Последний разговор, Чанёль. Будь мужиком. 
    
    Чанёль понятия не имеет, что именно заставляет его всё-таки пойти: слова Чондэ или то, что он выталкивает Пака на улицу. Уж точно не желание разобраться — Чанёль трусит. 
    
    В комнате Кёнсу никого нет, но по открытой двери Пак догадывается, что До вышел в кухню или в душ, иначе «карлик-педант» обязательно закрыл бы дверь. Мысль о том, что Кёнсу просто не знает, что у Чанёля есть ключи, в голову не приходит. Пак же сначала садится на кровать, но потом вскакивает и опускается уже на стул. Теперь он никак не нарушит личное пространство друга. Разве что... 
    
    Заметив на столе записную книжку, с которой Кёнсу бегал практически с момента поступления, Чанёль не удерживается. Любопытство когда-нибудь убьёт его. Но. 
    
    
    31 мая 2010.
    Запись первая. Чанёль говорит, что закат розовый, оранжевый и фиолетовый — клубника (сладкая) + апельсин (кислый) + сирень (затрудняюсь назвать вкус). Хуже сочетание подобрать сложно. Вряд ли это красиво. 
    
    
    Чанёль удивленно распахивает глаза и наклоняется над блокнотом. Он пролистывает несколько страниц, на каждой из которых — цвета, цифры, уравнения, будто Кёнсу пытался вывести формулу цвета. Эти непонятные символы Пак скорее переворачивает, пока записи не становятся больше, содержательнее. 
    
    
    23 июля 2010.
    Запись пятьдесят третья. День экспедиции. Кажется, Чанёль стал описывать более красочно, хотя он говорит, что это меня развезло от соджу. Закат овощного салата = морковь, помидоры и зелень деревьев. Если бы небо можно было съесть, у нас вышел бы отличный ужин. 
    
    ... спросил, какого цвета на нем футболка. Желтого. Желтый пахнет костром. Это тёплый и мягкий цвет, на него приятно положить щеку. Если бы Чанёль ещё заткнулся...
    
    13 сентября.
    Запись сто пятая. После парка аттракционов. Чанёль не рассказал, какой сегодня закат. Думаю, он устал описывать мне все остальное (или забыл —— хотя обычно не забывает). Понятия не имею, что у него на уме. Вычислить это слишком сложно, даже если ввести несколько переменных. Такое уравнение мне не по зубам. 
    
    О цветах. Полагаю, закат зелёный, как яблочное мороженое. Чанёль слишком быстро устаёт на жаре, а сегодня был аномально жаркий (для сентября) день. А ещё он [день] был карамельным, как сладкая вата, и... сейчас точно не вспомню название цвета — как бабл-ти. Из-за жары Чанёль выпросил мороженое. Яблочное. Он высовывал язык, ухахатывался и говорил, что весь рот зелёный. Я вообще-то не знаю, какой цвет у обычного языка. Но у Чанёля, похоже, — зелёный. 
    Пусть закат тоже будет зелёным — весёлым. 
    
    А + Б = ИКС или Л?
    
    9 ноября 2010.
    Запись сто шестьдесят первая. Персиковый, красный, нежно-оранжевый, розовый, лавандовый, лазурный, изумрудный, малиновый, мареновый, коралловый, фуксия — страшно, некомфортно, странно, сейчас ещё пальцы дрожат. Приятно. 
    
    21 ноября 2010. 
    Запись сто шестьдесят вторая. Чанёль, похоже, не хочет говорить, поэтому не знаю, какого цвета сегодня закат. Может быть, как чёрный чай или пыль. Не хочу навязываться с вопросами. 
    
    6 декабря 2010.
    Запись сто шестьдесят третья. Цвет рамёна? Конспектов? Снега?
    
    17 декабря 2010.
    Запись сто шестьдесят четвёртая. Без Пака у закатов нет цвета. 
    
    
    Чанёль даже с места сдвинуться не может. До заката остаётся слишком мало времени, чтобы искать Кёнсу. Поэтому Пак почти бессознательно набирает его номер и чуть ли не подпрыгивает на стуле, когда слышит знакомый голос. 
    
    — Алло, Чанёль?
    
    — Кёнсу, это срочно. Я хочу рассказать тебе, какой закат сегодня и...
    
    — Что? Подожди. 
    
    Из динамика доносятся голоса и шум машин. Чанёль, как сумасшедший, представляет Кёнсу, прижимающего телефон к уху, прыгающего через лужи, придерживающего у лица шарф. Кёнсу, обводящего своими огромными глазами дорогу, дожидающегося зеленого цвета. Просто любого Кёнсу. 
    
    — Чанёль, — снова зовёт До. — Давно хотел поговорить с тобой об этом, но...
    
    — Думал, что тебе будет неприятно. 
    
    — Да, думал, что тебе это не нужно. 
    
    — Мне нужно, — выдыхает Чанёль, прислушиваясь к чужому голосу так, будто ничего другого и не существует. 
    
    Кёнсу молчит. Кажется, даже не дышит. 
    
    — Я в нашем торговом центре. Пройдёмся?
    
    Чанёль кивает и до торгового центра буквально бежит, боясь даже оторваться от телефона. Он расталкивает людей на эскалаторе, несколько раз оббегает главную площадь  и наконец чуть не налетает на До. Становится напротив. 
    
    — Я здесь. 
    
    — Я вижу, — Кёнсу напряжен не меньше взъерошенного Чанёля и говорит, краснея и заламывая холодные пальцы. — Мой живот болит...
    
    Пак с недоумением моргает, приоткрывает рот, затем снова его закрывает, но не перебивает. 
    
    — Я бы ударил тебя, чтобы показать, как сильно болит, но когда я думаю, что тебе будет больно... и вообще, — До издаёт звук умирающего пингвина и взъерошивает свои волосы. — Не знаю... в нем бабочки?
    
    Теперь очередь Чанёля облегченно выдыхать и улыбаться. 
    
    — Бабочки. 
    
    Он обожает такого Кёнсу: начитавшегося фанфиков и манхвы, сделавшего себе конспект признания в чувствах. Кёнсу-очкарика, упрямого До Кёнсу, который не знает ничего, кроме математики. Пак уже тянет руки, чтобы обнять До, неловкого и растерянного, когда вдруг замечает, что тот застыл и даже не моргает. Едва спрыгнув с одной американской горки, Чанёль попадает в другую и хватает друга за плечи. 
    
    — Что случилось?
    
    — Твой свитер не белый. 
    
    — Конечно, не белый, — непонимающе отвечает Пак пытаясь привести Кёнсу в чувство. — Я не люблю белый цвет, так что он желтый. Стой. 
    
    Они одновременно оглядываются по сторонам. Всего в нескольких метрах девушка вдруг роняет пакеты с рождественскими украшениями и озирается. В Голове Кёнсу все переворачивается, потому что это Она и именно так встречают свою родственную душу. Мир вокруг него пестрит красками: все красное, синее, желтое, зеленое. Площадь торгового центра мерцает рождественскими огнями. И все годы ожидания в черно-белом мире стоят этого момента. Как и говорит статистика. 
    
    — Иди, — почти шепчет Чанёль и отпускает плечи друга. Кёнсу едва не падает. 
    
    До делает несколько шагов, вглядываясь в милое лицо девушки, в ее искреннюю улыбку и аккуратные узкие глаза. Она действительно его соулмейт — самый прекрасный и чудесный человек на всём Свете. Но он ничего не чувствует. Бабочки и краски остаются за его спиной. 
    
    Тогда Кёнсу совершает поступок, невозможный даже по всей теории вероятности. Он разворачивается, хватает Чанёля за руку и бежит. Убегает от своей судьбы, своего «икс». И пусть Пак начинает упираться, говорить что-то о соулмейтах и той девушке. Плевать. Если бы судьба и существовала, то она должна была предугадать, что именно Чанёль пойдёт против всего и сделает черно-белый мир Кёнсу цветным. Или переменная «л» действительно существует. 
    
    — Что ты, мать твою, делаешь?! — чуть не кричит Пак, сумев остановить До только на улице. 
    
    Кёнсу не отпускает руку. 
    
    — Я хочу держать тебя за руку, я хочу позволить тебе разбить мне сердце, я хочу почувствовать всё, о чём ты рассказывал. С тобой. А не с чужим мне соулмейтом. 


End file.
